The ultimate ingredient
by DarkManta
Summary: Set after Erina's father take over the Academy from Senzaemon. To return Totsuki's condition to normal, Souma and his friends must challenge the Elite ten to Shokugeki. Find out the secret behind his mother's death and his father relationship with Nakiris. Can he keep standing with support from his friends especially from his beloved girl. Undecided pairing for surprise later.


**This is my second story of Shokugeki no Souma**

 **I really love this manga and Anime**

 **Set few months after Azami Nakiri came to the Totsuki Academy and kicked out Senzaemon from headmaster position.**

 **ho ho ho i have surprise for everyone later in next chapter**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Note : I do not own anything from Shokugeki No Souma. If i own it i will make Arata Hisako become the main heroine.**

Totsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy or Totsuki Culinary Academy in short, is a famous international culinary school in Tokyo, Japan which trains the students to become top chefs. This Academy has nurtured countless young man and women who have talent in cooking and everthing related to it every year. The competition between students in this school was very hard and only one percent of one thousand students in high school section that would be able to graduate, the rest were mercilessy expelled.

In this school, cooking is everything. The better you are in cooking, the higher authorithy and advantage you will get. Among hundreds of talented students in high school, there is a group of student called the Totsuki's elite ten. The Elite Ten is an a group of students in Tōtsuki comprised of the ten best students in the entire academy. This organization is responsible for handling the academy's internal evaluations, including judging the achievements based on the student presentations in the academy grounds as well as helping organize events including the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. They are also given a large budget by Totsuki Culinary Academy for them to utilize in any conceivable reason as long as the purchases are related to cooking and food research. Their authority in the academy is second only to the director. That being said, even the lecturers have less authority than they do and must obey anything they say. In short only the best of the best student who could enter the Elite ten.

Inside of the Elite ten, members are placed in a ranked order with the 1st seat being the best student in the entire 1st seat is the highest honor possible in the academy and most successful chefs in the culinary world have been a 1st seat, including Gin Dōjima, the legendary figure in totsuki. Right now Tsukasa Eishi is the holder of 1st seat in Totsuki's Elite ten. Holding the1st seat automatically makes him the best student chef in the whole school with title the White Knight of Table.

And today in the morning. This genius chef, right before he left his dorm to go to school, he got unexpected guest already waiting for him in front of his gate.

"Good morning Tsukasa-senpai."

A young teenage boy with yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow was standind in front of the gate. He has spiky dark-red hair with short bangs.

"Ah.. Soma-kun, G-good morning, What are you doing here so early in the morning ? D-don't tell me i did something that make you mad and you come here to chew me out ?" the White Knight of Table and the holder of 1st seat of Totsuki's elite ten's body began shaking to the core.

Soma smile widely, showing his white teeth "Don't worry senpai you didn't do anything and for the reason i come here is..." Soma silent for a moment and "...I DID IT senpai, I finally beat Rindo senpai, so as promise let's do shokugeki with 1st seat in elite ten as the bet. "

"Woww so yesterday night you had beaten Rindo in Shokugeki! Soma-kun is that true ?" Tsukasa's eyes widened. He couldn't come to his friend's shokugeki because he had ton of work he must done yesterday.

"Yes. Yesterday was truly hard battle. No doubt Rindou senpai is one of the strongest opponent i had been ever faced until now, just second to my father and Shinomiya senpai. As expected from the Elite ten 2nd seat."

Tsukasa couldn't hide his amazement. Sure he knew that Soma has the quality to become the member of Totsuki elite ten but he never expected him to grow this fast. To be able to defeat two top members of Totsuki's elite ten in his first year was unheard before. This was probably the first in the history of Totsuki culinary Academy. Not even Soma's father, the legendary Ashura was able to do that.

"So when did we can do our Shokugeki Tsukasa senpai ?" Soma grinned while his eyes shining showed that he was truly excited. Finally after long time he could challenge the number one.

Tsukasa's eyes twitched. Tons of sweets start slipping down from Tsukasa's face while his hands was holding his head. But please don't misunderstand. He didn't afraid of Soma's challenge. He just feeling dizzy from tons of paperworks and problem he must handle in future due of their Shokugeki.

( Why did i promise him to do Shokugeki with me if he was able to defeat Rindou. )

Tsukasa began to regret his decision. After Azami Nakiri took over the Totsuki Academy from his father by receiving support from six members of elite ten, himself include, the rest of elite ten composed of Nakiri Erina, Isshiki Toshi, tosuke Migishima and some younger students who disagree with new director's policy had declared war againts them. They called themself the Totsuki Old Maou Alliance or Old Maou faction. Yukihira Soma, Saldini brothers, Hayama Akira, Alice, Kurokiba, Mimasaka, all members of Polar Star Dorm and some other students are the member of this faction.

For the new faction, Maou faction call them as Devil Eyes To be Kicked Out or Devil faction for short (I am sure you know who gave them that that lame name, a certain persian cat girl). The conflict between Maou faction and devil faction was called the Demon food War by maou faction only has one goal. They want to take back the Totsuki Academy from new director and return it to normal but to do that they have one big challenge they have to overcome.

In the Totsuki Academy, cooking is everthing. The Elite ten who are the ten best students chef in school naturally held the highest authorithy in school. They even have power to fire or change the directeor itself. This was the way Nakiri used to overthrow the old headmaster, Senzaimon. As long as more than half members of Elite ten supported the new director, he would never be able to be kicked out from director's chair. So how was the Maou Faction's plan? It's simple. They just need to challenge the Elite ten in shokugeki and took the Elite ten title for themself. Shokugeki is referring to cooking duel in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. It is a longstanding tradition that allows students to settle debates and arguments through a formal duel of their culinary prowess. The conditions and results of a _S_ hokugeki are absolute.

After hearing that, for a certain red haired boy this was truly the present from heaven. Of course after knowing the quality of Tsukasa's cooking, he come to challenge him immediately. Tsukasa promise him to do shokugeki with him if he was able to defeat Rindou. ten, the rest of elite ten who disagree with new director'ersHe promised that because Soma keep pestering him and no matter how many times he refused, that red haired boy keep coming back like cocroach but actually he never expected him to really be able to success.

"O-okay Soma-kun. H-how about Wednesday next week. B-but please don't t-tell anybody. B-being watched by many people make me dizzy. " Tsukasa's body began shaking again.

( Huh..why did i suddenly remember Todokoro ?)

Watching his senpai shaking with anime tear under his eyes Soma couldn't understand why did he suddenly remember his dormmate.

"But Tsukasa senpai, it's impossible to do Shokugeki without witnesses especially Shokugeki with 1st seat in Elite ten as the bet. "

"O-okay.. i-i undestand. I-i guess it couldn't be helped. " Tsukasa sweating a lot.

(How did he do Shokugeki in the past if he was this scared of being watched by people? )

Soma uncouncously in his mind asked a question that has been asked by all first year students in Totsuki Academy that had met Tsukasa before.

"Okay. Then let's meet again in Wednesday next week for our match. For the theme, because i challenge you please choose the theme Tsukasa senpai. "

" O-okay, for the theme h-how about meat burger."

"MEAT BURGER !" Soma screamed with load voice.

"W-what? don't tell me you didn't like it. I-i am sorry. I-i will change it! P-please don't angry! " Tsukasa backed off to the corner of the room while holding both his legs with his hands. He was wearing a scared face with anime tear under his eyes.

"U-uh i am sorry for screaming. d-don't worry Tsukasa-senpai i do not angry. It's the opposite. Right now i am truly...truly...BURNING. " Soma face was burn with excitement. Inside his mind, he already counted his 23th new recipe for his own meat burger. In his both eyes you could see an illusion of giant flame burning so fiercely .. no not only his eyes but his whole body and backgrond was covered by the giant illusion flame too.

"O-Okay then but Soma-kun can i give you an advice for our shokugeki. "

"Yes. What is it Tsukasa-senpai. "

Soma turned his head around to face tsukasa again but to his surprise what he saw there was no longer the shivering Tsukasa but the White Knight of Table and the holder of 1st seat in Totsuki Academy elite ten. His whole body was covered by pure white aura. Tsukasa's eyes become deadly serious and the pesimistist on his face was no longger has a single trace.

"To make the ultimate dish, you have to use the ultimate ingredient. " He said coldly.

Soma was shocked. He never knew his pessimistic senpai could make this kind of expression. But before long his shocked face was replace by his big smile.

"Yes. Thank you for advice Tsukasa-senpai. Then let's meet again in our match. _Ja kore de shitsurei shimashita."_

After bowing down to Tsukasa, Soma left him with satisfied smile written on his face.

Not far from them without they realized, a black siloueth had been listening to their whole conversation while silently hiding inside the shadow of a tree."

"That boy and that man's son. Ku ku ku this is going to be interesting. "

 **Afternoon**

 **Totsuki Culinary Academy**

 **Nakiri Residence**

Senzaemon Nakiri started his day by reading tons of the document and report papers. Although his son had took the headmaster position from him he still had some authorities within Academy. After all he is still a Nakiri, the owner of Totsuki. One of authorities he has is the approval of Shokugeki's request and some others. From tons of document on his desk, most of them are student's request to do Shokugeki. He stoped his eyes on a shokugeki request paper when he spoted Tsukasa and soma's name written on it.

"So after Rindou that boy finally made his move to Tsukasa huh...Interesting, Ashura that boy is really your son, he really remind me of you. "

Senzaemon smiled when he remembered one of his best students in Totsuki more than 20 years ago and his grand daughter's idol, Saiha (Yukihira) Juuichiro.

"Hmm...for the three judges of this event, i guess he wouldn't mind to become one. This is about his own son after all. Let's call him back ku ku ku...

Senzaemon chuckle a little. He knew her granddaughter really idolized Saiha but she seems unaware that Yukihira Soma is her idol's son. He want to see her daughter's shocked face when she finally aware the truth. He knew for the last few months her granddaughter had been depressed. Meeting her idol probably could cheer her up

"For the other two... i guess that would be me, I couldn't miss this after all, as for the other one..."

Knock...knock...knock

The Headmaster's eyes twiched when he heard someone knocking his office's door. It's rare for him to receive guest at this time. Everyone in Nakiri Residence know the unwritten rule to not distrub him at this hour when he was busy reading the report especially after that incident with his son.

"Yes get in."

The door slowy opened and a certain pale man walking enter the room but after seeing this man's face, like seeing a ghost, Senzaemon's face become as white as blank paper. A sinister aura soon filled out the room

"You..."

A man with slick black hair with a streak of white hair swept into the back. He is pale-skinned with black eyes and a notably grim looking face. His outfit is predominantly black, consisting of a trench coat, vest, undershirt, leather gloves, slacks, and shoes. His tie is silver in color. He is Azami Nakiri. Senzaemon's son and new director of Totsuki Academy.

"Yo good morning father. Hard work as usual." He casually greeted his father, ignoring his deathly glare.

"What do you want, if you came here to annoy me get out of here. I have no time for someone like you and need i remind you again DON'T CALL ME FATHER !. "

"Ku ku ku as emotional as usual. You are going to die quickly this way old man. But don't worry father i come here today not to annoy you instead I have a little request for you."

Senzaemon clenched his fist.

"Whatever it is forget it. You won't get anything from me." Senzaemon's anger almost reached it's limit, but his son didn't seem affected at all.

"Hmm.. That man...is going to come here right? or to be exactly you are going to make him come here. Of course this is about his son after all.."

Senzaemon froze on his spot.

( How did this bastard know..)

"Okay father my little request is..."

Senzaemon's eyes widened when he heard his son's request.

" _Ja Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Chichi ue!_

"You little rascal, do you think i will allow that."

"Ku ku ku I see then i guess it couldn't be helped, I will visit Erina instead. I wonder what kind of face my little girl show when he see me again." That man chuckle a little when he saw his father's face changed after he mentioned his daughter's name. He knew his (former) father would refuse his request so he prepared a trump card.

Gozaemon's eyes had become completely red due to extreme anger. He didn't expect his (former) son to bring out his grandaughter now.

"Don't you dare meet her, you had lost your right as her father." Nakiri Senzaemon's anger almost reaching it's limit. His face right now could make even a devil running away with tail between their legs but it didn't seem to work well with his son.

"Then i hope you could consider my little request again father ku ku ku." Azami Nakiri laughed in his mind. He knew his (former) father would do anything to protect his grandaughter from him.

"You..."

"Let's meet again my dear father ku ku ku."

Under Senzaemon's deathly glare, Azami Nakiri calmly walking out of his father's office with a very big sinister smile on his face.

 **Next Day**

 **Polar Star Dorm**

 **(Headquarter of Maou Faction)**

 **Kitchen Room**

Yukihira soumawas sitting on the chair in the table, with his hand holding his chin. It looks like he was thinking hard.

( Now what kind of meat burger i should try to make? I prefer to add japanese taste into it. I see, how about i add a grilled sardine with banana jam inside. Hmm.. that sound like good idea. I could ask Tokodokro to taste it later)

Soma grinned evilly when he imagined Megumi's reaction whe she taste his new (weird) food..

Somewhere in the school, Todokoro Megumi suddenly shivered.

(Huh.. why do i suddenly feel chill in my spine and for some reason i feel like return to dorm now is bad idea)

The poor girl didn't know that her doom was already sealed.

When Soma was busy thinking about his new recipe, the kitchen room's door suddenly was kicked hard and a certain blonde haired girl burst inside. After spoting Soma, she walked toward him like a tiger ready to claim it's prey. She seems pretty upset for some reason.

"YUKIHIRA SOUMAAAAA! " a roar from angry maiden could be heard by all people in Polar Star Dorm

Nakiri Erina, the grandaughter of Senzaemon Nakiri and the holder of 10th seat. After his father coup de'at, She choosed to fight againt his father and joined the Maou faction. Of course after she hearing a few speech from Souma.

"Yo Erina, Good Morning." As always Souma greeted her with his smile ignored her angry look.

"Good Morning my foot, Tell me! Yesterday why did you do that without telling us ?."

"Huh what do you means ?"

"I AM ASKING YOU WHY DID YOU CHALLENGE TSUKASA-SENPAI WITHOUT TELLING US ?" Erina finally snapped. Her anger had reached it's limit.

"Ah so that is. It's alright isn't it. Eventually we must face him in shokugeki." Soma answered casually.

" You! what part of our agreement that "Do not acting alone" and "Do everyhing according to the plan" that your tiny brain doesn't understand."

"Ah i am sorry he he he."

"You already gave us heart attack when you challenged Rindou-senpai without our consent, now you did it again with Tsukasa-senpai. I guess your punishment that time wasn't enough huh..

Erina clenched her fist, ready to give the red haired boy punishment that was feared even by the devil itself.

"E-Erina calm..c-calm downn..." Souma started to feel danger. He ready to run away.

"Ho ho 's quarrel so early in the morning, i am so jealous. Souma-kun, Erina-kun."

Souma and Erina stopped when they heard a voice behind them. They knew whose voice is it. They turn around and saw a naked teenager wearing only an apron, smilling toward them. He is Satoshi Ishhiki, the representative of Polar Star Dormitory and the holder of Elite ten 7th seat. He is also one leader from Maou Faction.

"WHO DO YOU CALL HIS LOVERRRR ?" Erina let out an angry scream. Erina's face become as red as boiling crab due to anger and embrassement.

"Good morning, Satoshi-senpai."

"Yo good morning Souma-kun, Erina-kun."

"Satoshi-senpai. Please do something to this idiot. He challenged Elite ten without telling us again and worse it's the 1st seat, Tsukasa-senpai."

Satoshi nodded. "Okay i understand. I will scold him."

" _Ho ho ho dame dayo Souma-kun_. Don't do it again!" Eishi hit Soma's head lighly.

Satoshi " _scolded"_ Souma without serious tone and still wearing his smile.

"Ho ho ho I understand Eishi-senpai." Souma smile back to his senpai.

"YOU GUYSSSS..."

Erina snapped. She felt like she was being a fool here.

"Oh i almost forgot. Souma-kun. He come here again. He is waiting in your room now."

"Huh..Who do you mean, Satoshi-senpai ?" Soma confused. He didn't remember he had promise with someone today.

"Your father, Yukihira Jouichiro is here."

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I am sorry if my grammar was so suck.**

 **Spoiler next Chapter.**

 **Erina : S-S-Saiha-san!**

 **Juuichiro : Yo. Erina-jou. Long time no see.**

 **Souma : You know her Dad?**

 **Erina : Dad?**

 **Souma : It's alright isn't it. Just a little he he he**

 **Hisako :S-souma kun. P-please stop that. We couldn't do this. This is too fast.**

 **Jouchiro : You...!**

 **Azami : Ku ku ku we meet again Ashura.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. I appreciate every review. Whatever is it, be it praise or critique. I just want to know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **Note : I will update in two or three weeks.**


End file.
